Mlp Fim-Poke'mon B&W crossover
by winxmongt
Summary: FINNALY! I thought this would take forever to compleate. I'm gonna post one chapter every day, okay?
1. They meet

Chapter 1:A un-discovered poke'mon!?  
RainbowDash POV

As I woke up I heard the familiar voice of twilight, and another male voice I didn't recognize. I sat up, and saw pinkie with her flat mane/tail (she was crying, too). "I AM NOT A POKAMAN!" screamed Twilight.  
"ITS POKE'MON!" shouted a thing that I think was male. "If you're not a poke'mon;" said another male thing "what are you?" "I am a unicorn." said twilight, like that was the greatest honer in equestria. I snorted, then wondered why I didn't hear applejack doing the same. I looked behind me and saw her, rareity, and Fluttershy passed out on the ground, covered with electrical burns. "um, twilight?" I asked.  
"not now!" said twilight.  
"but-"  
"Rainbow."  
"Rarity AJ and fluttershy are-"  
"RAINBOWDASH!"  
"okay, okay."  
"what are you?" said another thing, that sounded female. "a pegusas." I said in the same tone twilight did. "WOW!"  
said the girl "I've always wanted to meet one! Do you have a name?" "I'm rainbowdash;" I said in a prouder tone then before "the fastest pegisi you'l ever meet." then I smiled, went into the air, and did a barrel role twice, with a follow-up of makeing it rain, then clearing it out the right way to make a rainbow. Afterwards, I landed. Then, I smiled again. "awsome!" said the male with black hair "my name is ash ketchum. This is my partner, pikachew."  
"hello, ash ketchum." said twilight, just as I was wondering what his talent was. Then 'Pikachew' the yellow rodent started licking my ear. "Stop!" I yelled "stop, stop stop!" but even though it was annoying, I couldn't stop laughing.  
"I'm iris, and this is axew." said the female, and A little dragon (it looked like spike with different colors and fangs) popped out of her hair. Just then, applejack, Rareity and Fluttershy woke up. "let me introduce us." said twilight "you've already ment rainbowdash. This is Fluttershy, Applejack, And Rareity. That pony over there is pinkiepie, but she thinks you don't like parties for... some reason." "howdy!" said applejack. "morning Aj!" I shouted "these three are Ash, Iris, and... I didn't quite catch your name." I said, looking at the green haired male. "I'm cilan!" he said, almost as proud as I said 'I'm Rainbowdash'. "uh-huh..." said rareity "so, cilan, have you ever considered dieing you hair?" "wha-what?" asked puzzled Cilan "you don't like green hair?" "well... I... uh..." said rareity, more puzzled then cilan. "so they arn't new poke'mon..." I caught ash muttering "aww.." "hey, Ash;" I said, as loud as I could "C'mere." so he followed. And I was glad he did. 


	2. A spell

Chapter2 AshPOV

As I followed rainbowdash through the brush, we came to the clearing in the woods. "look." she whispered "about HOW important is discovering a new poke'mon?" "It's to important to imagine! It's one of my dreams!" I yelled aloud. She clampped my mouth shut. "so.. once twilight finds her way to our world..." she didn't finish. "yeah?" I asked. "maybe... maybe I could stay here for a little while."  
"but you look NOTHING like a poke'mon." I got ready for an argument, but she covered my mouth, again.  
"I can get A spell from twilight to make me look like pickachew."  
"but that won't be new. Pickachew's already been discover-"  
"ash, get ready to discover the first RainbowChew."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER, IN PONYVILLE...  
RainbowdashPOV

"hey twilight, can I ask you something?" I said to twilight as we walked to sugercube corner. "yes. What?" She was talking with her head in her saddlebag, looking for bits, but I understood her.  
"remember pickachew?"  
"well, duh, i saw him just a few minutes ago."  
"can you turn me into one?"  
"I think so.." she said, pulling out a peice of paper "do you still want wings?"  
"yes."  
"do you want to be rainbow-colored?"  
"uh-huh"  
"do you want to have black eyes?"  
"um.. yeah, sure."  
"alright. meet me later at the library." then she dashed off in the direction of the everfree forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER, IN THE LIBRARY...  
twilight POV

as I put the herbs, magic items, and charms I needed for the spell rainbowdash wanted on my table (I have no idea why zukora gave me apple sauce to, but i put it down anyway.), somepony knocked, and before I got to the door, rainbowdash busted in and slammed it behind her. "so;" she said "we ready?" "wait" I replied "I just have pour all these in the bath." "BATH?" It almost sounded like she was choking "you want me to take a BATH in THAT?!" "yes." I said calmly. then she fainted, so I used a levitation spell to put her in the bath-tub... 


	3. Rainbowchew

Chapter 3 Rainbowdash POV

I woke up on the floor and yawned as I stood up. I saw twilight, but she was alot bigger... or was I smaller! I looked into the mirror. I was a light blue pikachew with a rainbow-colored haircut in-between my two long ears. My wings were a little shorter, but not alot shorter, and I wasn't as fat as the real picachew had been. I stood up on my hindlegs like the real pikachew had. My cutiemark was on my back and chest. "Um.. why'd you want that again?" asked twilight, sitting down on the floor to get eye contact with me. "I wanna go back to the place ash was at!" I shouted. I could still talk! Thats's a relief. "okay.." Twilight mumbled, standing up. She grabbed a book from a shelf with a bunch of cobwebs. It looked like it was never touched. She flipped through the pages for a little while, then she put the book on a table, and read the page. She turned to me. "you ready?" she asked. "ready as ever!" I exclaimed, ready to be 'discovered'. Then her horn started glowing, and everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash POV

I sat down in the forest where my and Rainbowdash had had a meeting the other day. "where is she?" I said to myself. She had said to meet here. Hadn't she? Then, a small part of the small clearing started glowing. I backed away slowly, and climbed a tree. Once there wasn't any glowing, I walked up to the small creture. "R-rainbowdash?" I asked it. "yes, it's me. Do you know what I've been through to get here?" she replied. "No. And I don't want to. You have to be VERY quiet. Your new name is 'rainbowchew', okay? So, unlss its just you and me, thats all you say." I replied. "Rainbow... chew!" shouted Rainbowdash. "now, lets get training." I said, smiling. She hopped onto my shoulder and I went deeper into the forest.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ash POV

"Rainbowchew! Rainbowbolt!" I shouted, pointing at a rock. "Rain... Bow..." Rainbowdash started glowing with a red energy "CHEWWWWW!" she finished. Then, electricity in the color of rainbows came up and hit the rock. "Sonic RainBolt!" I shouted. Then, she flwe up into the air until I couldn't see her. "GO!" I shouted. Then, she flew down, gitting a tree. Something followed her-6 shades of yellow. "Rainbowchew!" she shouted after hitting the tree. "awsome." I told myself, walking up to my friend. "looks like your a true poke'mon." I told her. She nodded. "Lets go get famous." she exclaimed, jumping onto my head. Then we started on the way to nuvamaya town. 


End file.
